shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Hajime Hinata
Hajime Hinata is a character in the Danganronpa series. He has an alternate identity named Izuru Kamukura. Canon Hajime Hinata is the main protagonist of Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair and a central protagonist in the Hope's Peak Academy Saga. He is also a participant in the Killing School Trip. Hajime originally had no talent, entering Hope's Peak Academy as a reserve course student, but he eventually received the title of Ultimate Hope after participating in the Izuru Kamukura Project- a brain alteration/augmentation program named after the school's founder designed to "create a genius out of the ordinary" - in which his original memories were erased. During this time, he was known as Izuru Kamukura. At the end of Danganronpa 2, Hajime and the other survivors managed to escape to the real world and decided to remain on Jabberwock Island. Hajime returns in Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School with the other Remnants of Despair as a Reserve Course student and a candidate for the Izuru Kamukura Project. He also returns in Side: Future, with his and Izuru's personalities mixed, though he considers himself Hajime Hinata. In the OVA Super Danganronpa 2.5: Nagito Komaeda and the Destroyer of the World, Hajime appeared as the red-eyed "World Destroyer" who would destroy Nagito Komaeda's imaginary world. It was revealed that the World Destroyer is an Alter Ego programmed to resurrect Nagito and the rest of the Remnants of Despair from their comatose state in the Neo World Program. In Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony, he appears as a guest character in the demo gameplay. At the end of Danganronpa 3, Hajime succeeds in curing the Remnants of Despair from the brainwash effect and together they all decide to atone for their sins, as he believes that this ending that Chiaki Nanami hoped for. Ships *'Band Practice' - A het ship between Hajime Hinata and Ibuki Mioda. *'Hinaegi' - A slash ship between Hajime Hinata and Makoto Naegi. *'Hinamiki' - A het ship between Hajime Hinata and Mikan Tsumiki. *'Hinanami' - A het ship between Hajime Hinata and Chiaki Nanami. *'Hinazumi' - A het ship between Hajime Hinata and Mahiru Koizumi. *'Komahina' - A slash ship between Nagito Komaeda and Hajime Hinata. *'Komahinanami' - A ship between Nagito Komaeda, Hajime Hinata and Chiaki Nanami. *'Soul Friends' - A slash ship between Kazuichi Souda and Hajime Hinata. *Kuzuhina - A slash ship between Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu and Hajime Hinata. Trivia *Hajime's first name means “beginning”, while "Hinata" means “a sunny place” or “to face the sun”. His full name can altogether translate as “to face a new day”. **The names "Hajime" and "Hinata" are very common names in Japan, with either having many written forms (e.g. Hajime can be written as 始, 治, 初, 一, 元, 肇, 創, 甫, 基, 哉, 啓, 本, 源, 東, 大, 孟, 祝...). Hinata itself is both a surname and a given name. This 'common' quality of his names is parallel to how Hajime was a common student with no extraordinary talent. **Matching the meaning of his given name, Hajime's birthday is January 1, the first day of the year in the Gregorian calendar. *In the original Japanese during Nonstop Debates, Hajime uses the phrase それは違うぞ (sore wa chigau zo; lit. "That's wrong"), while Makoto says それは違うよ (sore wa chigau yo; lit. "That's wrong"). Using よ yo in the end of a sentence is much more polite than using ぞ zo, which is perceived as impolite and more masculine. This is one of several nuances which show Hajime's personality to be blunter than that of Makoto. Another example of this is how he uses the word 俺 (ore) to refer himself while Makoto uses the word 僕 (boku). The usage of ore is considered more masculine and boastful, unlike boku, which is more polite. *Hajime's alternate identity is foreshadowed during one of Gundam's Free Time Events, where Gundam asks Hajime to reveal his “true name”. *Hajime's temporary transition into his “Awakened Form" is similar to Kiyotaka Ishimaru's transformation into “Kiyondo”. Both of them acquired the transformation by keeping someone in their memories (In Hajime's case, he kept Chiaki and Izuru in mind as he finished off AI Junko), and had their naturally dark hair color turn completely white. *Technically being the same person as Izuru Kamukura, Hajime is the first character in the Danganronpa series that has participated in two Mutual Killing Games and survived. **The others being Makoto, Aoi Asahina and technically Kyouko Kirigiri. *According to the text seen on the computer screen in the episode 6 of Side: Despair, both Hajime and his parents gave their consent for the Izuru Kamukura Project and agreed that the school would not be held liable for the said actions, although it's unclear if they were fully aware of the consequences considering the school's tendency to lie and hide information. *Hajime's former high school before he enrolled in Hope's Peak Academy, the Kodaka High School, is named after the creator of Danganronpa, Kazutaka Kodaka]. *Hajime, possibly Izuru with shorter hair, is seen in the promotional art for and the collaboration of Danganronpa 3 and Guns Girl Z.